Making the way back from the edge of the void
by Castle Rouge
Summary: Betty must make her way back from the very edge of the void that she had been standing on for years now. She honesty thought it was all due to her over bearing mother ... but after the truth of her father came out ... she realizes just how close she is to falling through the void. Veronica is there to hold onto Betty to save her from free falling.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #199 (First Line) There was only one way to keep her quiet, and it was going to cost us.**

 **The Scavenger Hunt Challenge**

 **Prompt #10 Being locked inside a closet (alone or with someone(s))**

 **The Closet**

There was only one way to keep her quiet, and it was going to cost us.

Veronica quickly moved forward and captured the blonde's mouth with her own. She held onto the firm back as she held the slightly taller blonde tightly against her. She slipped her tongue into the shocked mouth of her best friend … whom she was absoutly in love with; and closed her eyes. She just prayed that Betty wouldn't push her away and try to make noise. She felt Betty finally return the kiss … although the blonde managed to hold herself tightly in control. She was relieved that Betty understood why she was kissing her.

Betty's eyes drifted closed once she realized that Veronica's tongue was once again inside her mouth. That she was once again surprised being kissed by the shorter brunette. But she fully realized that although they didn't have an audience of the Vixen's this time … this time was much much more dangerous. If Veronica hadn't leapt and pulled her into the kiss; then she would have made noise … and whomever was on the other side of the door would find them. They would be in the hands of … God knows whom was after them. They must keep silent. She began to return the kiss so Veronica knew that she understood why Veronica surprised her with a kiss once more. Her heart pounded at the sheer thrill of having Veronica this close to her once more. To have Veronica's tongue inside her mouth; touching her own tongue once more. She tightened her hold on Veronica as she deepened the kiss but keeping a firm ear on the movement outside that door.

Veronica regretfully pulled away from Betty. Her eyes meeting the sea of blue green ones just inches from her own. Her right hand rose to lightly traced Betty's cheekbone.

Betty's hand rose to cover the back of Veronica's against her face. She softly smiled.

A banged outside the room sounded.

Both girls tightened their hold on one another; as they fully came back to the very moment.

Veronica moved so she could keep Betty behind her as she watched the door. She prayed that their hiding place was still safe. But if it wasn't then the moment that door knob started to turn; she was going to make sure that Betty wouldn't get hurt. Not on her watch.

Betty pulled Veronica's back flush against her front. She wrapped arm around the thin waist; and tightened across Veronica's stomach. No way was she going to allow the brunnette to be foolish enough of trying to charage whomever would possiblity open that door … in order to protect her. Betty fully knew that there would be no room for her to leave that room if Veronica and whomever was standing in that doorway tried to fight it out. She wasn't going to allow Veronica to die on her account. She thought fast of all the fighting moves that Chic taught her when she was younger. If there was one thing her big brother always wanted to make sure … it was that she and Polly could take care of themselves no matter what the situation may be. So she made sure to keep Veronica flush into her chest … just as Chic had shown her and Polly to do if they were trapped in a small space like a closet together.

There was a tap on the door. Their eyes turn to the knob; as it began to turn.

"Just lock it." A rough voice spoke on the otherside.

"We need to check it. They may be in there." Another voice spat out.

A hard pound on the door. "We don't have time any longer. If they are in there then they will be locked in. No one knows where they are. It will be hours …. perhaps days before someone discovers them." A hard laugh burst out. "Lock the door."

The knob turned. The door didn't open.

"If you two girls are hiding in there … then you picked the wrong place to hide my lovelies. There is no way you can unlock this door from inside. It only locks out here … but we'll be nice to you; and leave the key hanging on a nail right next to it." The rough voice spoke as he pounded his hand on the door. "Hope you enjoy how ever long you are in there …. doubt you'll survive by the time someone discovers you two." Another pound and laughter.

"Yeah nice spot for a hiding spot." The other voice said as he also pounded the door. "Let's go."

The two girls remained tightly pressed into one another as they counted down from a hundred.

"Sorry I thought this was a good spot to hide." Betty's soft voice spoke in Veronica's ear.

"No worries B." Veroncia whispered. She turned in the blonde's arms. "After all I do have a fully charage cell on me. Plus I did manage to turn my tracking feature on ,.. which my mom and Smither's are glued to. We'll be out of here very soon." She couldn't keep the slight smirk from her lips. "You my dear have a habit of walking into danger … after the last time … I fully knew that if I sense you are trying to play dectieve then I'm coming with you … and I was getting my mom and Smithers tracking me."

"Smart." Betty sighed as she breathed. "I was ready to use one of my brother's moves if that door opened. I wasn't going to have you try to protect me by getting hurt." Shaking her head. "I may not be smart enough to have a tracking device on my cell … but my brother had made sure that I knew how to take care of myself if the need rose."

"Smart brother." Veronica nodded.

"Dad was standing to the side the entire time. He watched as Chic told us what to do word for word. Never saying one word. Never helping." Sadness laced Betty's voice.

Veronica tightened her hold on the blonde.

"I still can't believe that the father whom I have known my entire life … whom always loved and cared for his children when we were very small … turned out to be the same father whom would kill his children in their teenage years for not living a pure life." Betty's voice grew more softer; and tearfully. "I always knew to be weary of my mother … but not my father." Her body began to shake. She felt herself being pulled into Veronica's chest. Her chin resting on the other girl's shoulder blade. "How could he fight for my right to be friends with you … close friends with you … against mom … and he not only threatened my own life … but Polly's and the twins." She couldn't go on. She tightened her hold on Veroncia.

"I'm never going to let you go." Veronica's tearful voice whispered. "I promise you B; I will never let you go. I have you. I will always have you." Betty's body wacked with silent sobs. She felt Betty's hold on her tighten even more.

 **Part One finished.**


End file.
